


Quite the Dilemma

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Love Triangles, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: Any chance you could do a fic where Arthur is in love with the reader but she’s to marry orm (who’s also in love her) and basically just a big jealously thing pleeease :)





	Quite the Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> mod soph here, i really liked how this fic turned out but one thing first. im going to have two different endings so you can choose which guy you want to end up with, arthur or orm.

Arthur never understood why Atlantis continues to follow some of its outlandish traditions; he still doesn’t. Arthur often claims despite their technology advancing, their ways seem to remain in the past. Unfortunately, the council does not share this same sentiment. The audible disgust shown from Atlantis’ elite quickly shows Arthur that Atlantis enjoys their traditions, despite seeming very medieval. Thus, causing Arthur to silence his questioning of Atlantean culture. Well, that was until Arthur met Y/n.

Y/n was once betrothed to Orm Marius, Arthur’s half-brother. The marriage was delayed due to Orm’s destruction of the surface realm. While Y/n shared Orm’s horror and disgust towards the horrid things done to marine life because of surface dwellers, Y/n extremely disagreed with his way of resolving this issue. One might think Y/n hated Orm for such violence and maybe Y/n was foolish for forgiving him, but Y/n eventually did. Despite protests from multiple people, Y/n still saw the potential for good in him. In Y/n’s heart, Y/n knew he had just been led down the wrong path and Y/n was ready to help guide him down the right one. That’s what caused her to meet Arthur.

Following Mera’s updates on the seven kingdoms, Arthur started heading towards his brother’s room to see if his hatred towards the surface was still present. As he was about to walk in his large frame bumped into a much smaller one. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” A soft feminine voice announces. Arthur looks down to see a young woman trying to pick up scrolls and other Atlantean literature. Arthur helps retrieve some of her novels and hands them back to her. She responds with a quiet thanks and a smile. Having not seen her before Arthur decides to introduce himself. “I’m Arthur. Arthur Curry…” He trails off waiting for her to reply with her name. “I know who you are. I’m sorry that sounded rude! What I meant was that I know who you are because you’re the true king…the one who wields King Atlann’s trident…but you already knew that cause…you’re the true king. I’m sorry I ramble when I’m nervous…Oh my god! I didn’t even answer your question! Y/n. My name is Y/n. Y/n L/n.” Arthur chuckled before saying, “Don’t worry about your rambling Y/n. It’s fine, really. Besides I find it cute.” The sudden compliment from the King of the Ocean caused Y/n to smile sweetly before muttering a quiet thank you. “That’s a lot of books…Wait a minute…The Great Gatsby, Hamlet, How to Kill a Mockingbird, and Romeo and Juliet. All of these are books from the surface. How did you get these?” Arthur asks curiously. Y/n sheepishly smiles before responding, “I have Mera get them for me when you two visit the surface. For some reason, I’ve always been curious about the surface and ever since you became king my fascination has only deepened.” Arthur’s face lit up at the thought of another Atlantean knowledgeable and interested in surface culture. “That’s amazing. Maybe I could bring you to the surface next time we go.” Arthur says nonchalantly. Once hearing Arthur’s statement Y/n’s smile goes wide and she squeals with excitement before quickly hugging Arthur. Before Arthur could continue with their pleasant conversation, Orm emerged from his room. “Y/n have you returned with more books? Wait. Arthur? What are you doing here?” Orm asked once he spotted his half-brother. “I was coming here to check up on you but then I met this lovely woman right here. How come you never introduced me to Y/n before?” Arthur says jokingly but oblivious to his brother’s annoyance. “That’s not important. What’s important is Y/n locating that book she wanted to show me. Right, Y/n?” Orm asks referring to earlier before his brute of a brother showed up. Y/n’s eyes lit up before she said, “Oh yeah, I’ll go get that right now.” Swimming towards the library as soon as she finished her statement. Arthur turned towards his brother and said, “Why would you do that? I was this close to asking her to hang out later.” Orm scoffed before replying, “That lady was my betrothed. So…refrain from anything flirtatious.” Arthur looked at Orm incredulously; before he could reply back Orm spoke up once again. “You best return to Mera to resume your kingly duties before Y/n returns.” Refusing to allow Arthur to rebut, Orm returns back into his room. Arthur being annoyed at his brother’s actions muttered under his breath, “Well last time I checked ‘was’ refers to the past. Meaning she’s not your fiance anymore.” Arthur then followed Orm’s ‘advice’ and returned to the throne room before Y/n returned. Little did Y/n know that the battle for her affection had just begun.

Arthur was attending some Atlantean holiday feast. He was still not fully knowledgeable on Atlantean culture, so he let Orm do most of the talking. That was until Y/n arrived. To both Orm and Arthur, she looked ethereal. Each brother had their breath taken away. At this time Y/n was well acquainted with Arthur. “Hello, Arthur and Orm. Happy Lunar Festival. How have your days been, hopefully wonderful?” Y/n asks. “My day has been splendid. Thank you for asking. I have an inquiry for you Y/n, do you plan on partaking in the traditional moonlight waltz?” Orm responds quickly. Arthur’s face turns into one of confusion and Y/n takes note of this. “The traditional moonlight waltz is a special dance performed when the moon is at its peak. It’s said that whoever you dance with at midnight is your true love, but that’s just a silly myth.” Y/n whispers to Arthur before answering Orm’s question. “Since I have no one to dance with, I think I can’t so no.” She says unaware of the situation about to transpire. “I’ll dance with you.” Both brothers say at the same time. Rendering Y/n speechless. “Forgive my brother, Y/n what he means to say is that I would love it if you joined me in the midnight waltz.” Orm smoothly said causing Arthur to look at him with his mouth agape. “Actually I mean I would like to dance with Y/n. If that’s okay with her.” Arthur said in a serious tone of voice. Any onlooker could identify the tension between the two brothers. Y/n stood in the middle, trying to process what was occurring in front of her. Two members of the royal family had feelings towards her. Sure, she was betrothed to one of them but everyone knows betrothals usually result in loveless marriages. Yet here she was with two people who she cared about deeply fighting over her affections. If they continued like this a fight was inevitable. Fortunately, Mera came to the rescue. Disrupting the spat with a simple question. “Why don’t you let Y/n decide?” Resulting in both men looking at Y/n, awaiting her to mutter their name.


End file.
